


Bad Habit

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren catches Corporal Levi smoking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habit

Eren is asleep beside him.

Curled up on his side, the sheet hangs half over his hips. Sweat is still dripping from his skin, a faint sheen from the bright moonlight that comes through the clear glass of the window above their bed. Levi watches his exhausted snoozing, he’d fallen right asleep after they’d fucked and while Levi would have rather they clean up before anyone sleeps that just wasn’t happening was it?

He’s admiring the rather dark bruises about Eren’s neck before they heal and disappear as he decides, since they’re not cleaning up anytime soon, to just go ahead and do what he typically likes to do once he’s had a good lay.

It’s a fucking cliché.

He doesn’t do it often, it stains your teeth, your skin, makes your clothes stink, ruins your health and it's fucking expensive. But he does it anyway, every now and then. It’s the first time he’ll do it because of Eren- this whole thing hasn’t been going on for very long and only recently Eren has gotten better at kissing, it’s almost cute- how Levi is his first. Well cute to him, he’s pretty sure Eren isn’t the only one who’s going to be locked up in a jail cell if this gets out to people who do give a fuck which is also unlikely with how much goes to hell here.

Levi reaches under his pillow where he keeps a very sharp and clean, sheathed knife. He’s sure if he showed it to Eren; Eren would be very enamored by it, but there isn’t any need to show him that sort of blade in his room. It’s not the knife Levi is reaching for but the pack of cigarettes and matches he keeps there as well. It’s pretty old this pack and probably not any good, it’d been a long time since he’s fucked anyone and enjoyed it to this extent that he’s felt the need to smoke. He’d pinched this pack off some rich fuck who could afford tobacco back in his days from the underground, as a brat himself. He lights up anyway, takes a drag, determining he should just throw away this shit anyway when-

He feels Eren stir next to him.

Cigarette pinched between his fingers, Eren is sleeping on his other hand, the arm, had been holding it against him in sleep but now- Levi had felt him roll over and so glances down to him, expecting him to still be rubbing sleep from his eyes, it’s surprising he woke up- he’s a heavy sleeper.

He almost jumps when he sees Eren has turned completely around and is staring right at him- no- he’s staring at the cigarette in his hand- a familiar look in his eyes- those glowing fearsome eyes- the look in them is utmost murder.

Eren doesn’t even get up from where he’s lying down, just that intense, hateful gaze.

“Corporal Levi, I was not aware you smoke.”

Levi lowers his hand a little, watching Eren watch the movement like some angry cat.

“Not very often.”

“Is that so sir. How often is 'not very often'?"

“Worried about my health are we?”

“Of course sir,” Eren replies and Levi wants to put the cigarette out, it is disgusting, and Eren doesn’t like it, it’d be out of consideration for his feelings… yeah he should just… Levi suddenly realises Eren has been talking this whole time.

“-damage to your lungs, how will you be able to maintain your regular work out? It’s your strength that has saved the lives of many by killing the amount titans you have sir. For you to fall in the line of duty because of this health crippling addiction I will not forgive it. Besides, with the proximity you have to me at this moment your smoking can affect my health as well- are you not aware that secondhand smoke is often just as bad if not worse than firsthand smoke? If the both of us cannot kill titans-”

In that moment Levi vaguely remembers, what’s his name Jean Kristmas… Kisten… Stine… something that horsefaced brat that was always arguing with Eren, might have a point right now.

“Eren.”

Eren has rolled onto his stomach and had taken up Levi’s pack of remaining cigarettes, reading it over, the only time he’s taken his eyes off the fucking cigarette the whole time he’s been awake.

“-and here sir, or are you not able to read excuse me for saying, it clearly states the health hazards for smoking, it doesn’t state in enough detail however what happens to your body, allow me to explain- my father taught me well on the subject-”

This fucking doctor's son.

“Eren.”

“-think of the money you could have spent elsewhere, did you not say yourself that black tea is going up in price each and every day? The price of tobacco is ridiculously higher! I insist you cease this unproductive activity-”

Levi is about to say Eren’s name once more, amazed that it didn’t get his attention _as it always should_ and so does the only thing that can get this one tracked beast’s attention now- Levi brings the cigarette up to his lips for a second time, takes a drag, exhales.

Eren is livid.

“CORPORAL LEVI HAVE YOU NOT BEEN LISTENING TO A WORD I’VE BEEN SAYING-”

For some reason Levi is annoyed. More so than usual.

“ _Hey Eren_ , I’ve heard near about every fucking word it’s you who hasn’t heard a word I’ve said, and is that any tone to be taking with your superior officer? I told you I smoke _not very often_ or do you not believe me?”

Levi is expecting Eren to be stilled and scared shitless like he usually is when he’s glaring to this extent, but the killing intent on Eren’s face, back in his eyes is enough to level buildings and bring Levi’s boner back.

“Sir, I believe any smoking is bad for you. I insist that you cease smoking _right this moment_.”

Eren’s face is so close to his now, more to block Levi’s way from bringing that cigarette to his mouth again than for anything else. Strategic, so dogs can think to this extent?

“Oh? Not bad. But, Eren- it’s me who gives the orders, not you.”

Levi feels Eren’s hand, on his thigh, moving up, inward-

“-Corporal Levi did I not recently display how adequate I am in following your orders, only a little while ago? Do you not agree that sometimes the right decision to make is not always the choice given to you by your superior? Or shall I give you another example of that as well?”

The moment Levi had gotten Eren in his room he had wanted to bend Eren over the nearest flat surface but Eren had insisted on the bed, and had got on his _knees_ -

“Very well, you damn brat.”

Levi reaches over to the nightstand and sighs, another mess, he doesn’t have an ashtray because like he’s been fucking trying to say, he doesn’t really smoke. He puts out the cigarette on the nightstand anyway, and Eren’s bloodthirst is abated, for now.

Levi holds out his hand to Eren.

“What is it sir?”

“The rest of them.”

Eren’s relieved smile turns instantly into a frown, and a scowl.

“I do not understand what you are asking.”

Levi is back to being pissed off.

“That half empty pack, give it to me.”

“I believe the pack is not entirely half empty nor half full, so I cannot give you such a thing I do not possess sir.”

“Eren, give me the cigarettes, _that’s an order_.”

“I’m afraid I cannot follow that order Corporal. As you protect my life I must protect yours.”

Levi has placed a hand over his face.

He can feel his leg twitching.

“ _Eren._ ”

Eren has found the matches as well.

He’s sat up, the sheet falls across one thigh but otherwise he’s completely bare to Levi as is Levi to him.

He takes out a cigarette and strikes a match, lighting the tip of the cigarette, he flings the used match that he shakes extinguished onto the nightstand. He brings the cigarette to his lips and Levi can feel the blood drain from his face rush to his cock, as Eren glares at him, rebellious- the tip of the cigarette touches Eren’s lips-

Levi is probably yelling.

“DON’T YOU DARE BREATHE THAT IN YOU DUMBASS.”

Most certainly yelling.

Levi is wrestling with Eren on the bed, to try to wring that lit cigarette from Eren’s hand, they both manage to burn each other in various places, and Levi might have groped harder than necessary in places he probably didn’t need to grab at for the cigarette but all’s fair in love and war or some shit and he will not allow Eren, even with his regenerative abilities to inhale such a foul piece of-

The cigarette has ended up on the floor but in Eren’s other hand he’s clutching the remaining smokes as they both are heaving for breath, Levi pinning him down on the mattress, straddling his hips, it’s interesting to be reversed this time and Eren is still glaring at him.

“Eren. Give them to me.”

“Fine,” Eren replies, as Levi reluctantly gets off of him so Eren can reluctantly hand him over the crumpled and pretty much destroyed half pack of old as shit cigarettes.

He should really really just throw them away- he’ll tell Eren he’s going to do so so he can stop being so outrageously pissed at him- when they both smell smoke.

The nightstand. The goddamn nightstand is on fucking fire.

What the actual fuck.

They both barely have any time to get any clothes on after they use all their pillows and the duvet to beat the fire out. Levi has just gotten his trousers on and Eren has managed to button down into his shirt when various worried, and alarmed members of the Survey Corps come bursting through their door ready to save the day.

Erd and Guther have brought buckets of water, Petra and Erwin have both brought their own duvets and Auruo has brought both water and his duvet and his pillows, his mouth and nose covered in his cravat, he’s the first through the door ready to pay Corporal Levi back for all the times he’d been saved, when they all see the fire has been already taken care of. Eren is apologising profusely for waking all of them, the Commander especially to Levi’s displeasure. Levi apologises as well. Only once and not with the ashamed bowing Eren is doing, he wishes Eren wouldn’t bob his head to people aside from him- Hanji is the last to stagger through the door, she’d gotten all her gear on, and hauled a bunch of her folk with her. With all the commotion she’d been expecting a titan or expecting for Eren to have transformed.

When she sees he’s still as he usually is she waves her hand.

“What’s this? There’s no titans just a lover’s spat?”

Eren’s apology to her is as curt as Levi’s had been to the others.

She laughs it off.

“Well that’s not as scary as a titan don’t you think? So I guess it’s alright! Sweet dreams for some of us tonight! But I really am sorta disappointed, say say Eren how are you feeling? You’re really angry right? Do you feel any need to transform?”

Eren is stammering replies to her as Levi tells her to shut the fuck up, recalling how he was pretty sure at some point in the argument he was very very very glad Eren did not know there is a knife under his pillow. He contemplates how easily Eren would have transformed if Levi had gotten a hold of his pack of cigarettes first. If Eren had wanted to get them away from Levi that badly…

Levi tells Hanji to shut the fuck up again though she didn’t say anything again.

He kicks everyone out of his room, all of them relieved they get to go back to bed and aren’t going to be eaten by titans tonight though Levi isn’t so sure that’s the case for himself, and it’d be in a manner he doesn’t like at all. Just like the battlefield.

When everyone is gone and the door is shut he turns around to see Eren has found his knife.

“Please do not resist. I am doing this to protect you sir! Hand over the remaining pack.”

“You’re really fucked up you know that?”

If Levi wanted he could wrestle the knife from Eren, but with how determinedly he’s being threatened by it, he’s back to being a little touched, like he was before he’d found out Eren was worried about his health… because it’d be an inconvenience to equipping the 3D maneuver gear with such shitty lungs because of cancer and shit. See he had been listening to Eren’s long winded bitching.

Levi hands over the cigarettes and Eren places them on the half burnt nightstand, he unsheaths Levi’s knife and isn’t satisfied until he's hacked the already crushed and crumpled pack into an unrecognizable mesh of nothing.

Levi has crossed his arms.

"If you don't clean that up now you better clean it up first thing in the morning."

Eren is still brandishing the knife as he turns around to ask- “Corporal Levi, promise me- no- please swear to me sir, that you will never ever smoke again.”

Eren looks really hot waving his knife around, with his brows furrowed like that, and his back straight, and his legs all tense. Levi’s looking at his thighs and down his long legs, noting how that shirt is barely covering his ass (shit, Eren had put his shirt on… right… buttons) getting irritated everyone had seen him like that… it’s dark in here right? But Eren’s skin is pretty pale, pretty fucking pretty- Levi wants to bend him over the bed right now-

“Sir.”

Levi answers more than a little annoyed the object of his fantasy had interrupted the fantasy.

“I don’t think that is possible, Eren.”

Eren looks a little shocked his demands are not being agreed to, Levi wants to kiss Eren and fuck him against the wall.

“What do you mean?”

Eren thinks just because he’s gotten his way to this extent, and has a knife, and isn’t wearing anything _but Levi’s shirt_ that he can just get away with whatever he wants, is that it?

Levi clears the few feet of distance before them, grabbing at Eren’s wrist, he disarms him, twisting his arm behind his back- the knife falls to the ground and Levi bends Eren over his bed, grinding his erection against his ass.

“I don’t think I can just quit cold turkey, so what am I going to do to appease this addiction. You’ve destroyed my remaining pack.”

“Is that so sir?” Eren replies, twisting to look back at him, with probing, demanding eyes. Eren wants to confirm that Levi indeed has no more because otherwise he’s gunna destroy them all.

Levi leans over Eren, “That’s right Eren. What do you suppose I should do now? What am I going to do once withdrawal kicks in?”

Eren somehow twists further in his grip, and Levi remembers what grade Eren had graduated in his class and how his specialty was hand to hand- close range combat. Eren somehow manages to free himself from Levi’s grip and is now facing him, bringing his arms over Levi’s shoulders, and grinding his hips against Levi’s, Eren tells him-

“Then I suppose I will have to give you assistance in cessation.”

Eren kisses him and Levi draws him close.

\--

Eren pushes him away.

The day is bright and they’re outside in the fresh (well sorta, they’re still within the walls) air. And Eren’s lips are raw and swollen. He’s rubbing at them, and the place where Levi had groped him, looking annoyed at him.

“Corporal Levi, I was only allowing kisses to abate your addiction. But I cannot help but notice it is replacing your addiction and not assisting you in a favourable manner. I am limiting you to three kisses a day, and _touching my ass_ was not part of the agreement.”

Before Eren can get away, Levi grabs him and draws him back to him, he kisses Eren again, another time- a third- Eren indignant when Levi lays both his hands on his ass and squeezes.

“I’m not sure I remember agreeing to anything like that, must be the old age, or cancer, from all those years of smoking or some shit.”

Eren is glaring at him and Levi wants to push him against the wall here-

Eren detangles himself from Levi. Levi is really starting to resent those skills.

“Please try to restrain yourself sir. Any addition is bad for your health if long afflicting.”

Eren turns on his heel, rather forcefully and marches away, Levi watches his ass all the while before turning back to what the fuck had he been doing in the courtyard before Eren had appeared to wish him good afternoon?

All sweaty from the training he’d been doing with who the fuck else?

“What sort of addiction is Eren helping you be rid of sir?”

Levi turns around to face Petra, that’s right, she’d been drawing water from the well for the horses with him. He looks at his not very full bucket, he’d nonchalantly let most of it spill when he’d dropped it to the ground on Eren returning with Erd and Guther from a run through the woods, his shirt sticking to his back from the sweat. He should have poured this cold water over Eren’s hot body.

“It’s not really an addiction,” Levi replies, hooking the bucket up and sending it down the well again. Continues.

“Eren’s just convinced himself of something and can’t think hard or long enough to convince himself otherwise.”

Petra listens carefully, she’s always such a patient, nice young woman, not a dumbass like the rest of them.

“But isn’t it a good thing Eren has such conviction over something he feels strongly about? Kinda like how badly he wants to eradicate all the titans, like you sir.”

“Ah, that’s right I suppose.”

Petra smiles at him, hooking another empty bucket as he sets down this time without spilling, the one he’d just refilled.

“And don’t you suppose it’s a rather nice thing, that whatever it is that Eren’s so worked about is because of you sir? You’re very inspiring.”

“You think?” Levi replies and Petra freezes up a little embarrassed.

She tries not to show how much she admires the Corporal, since he wasn’t really keen on that sort of thing.

“Well, Eren always wants to be strong like you so, of course it’s very good for him! Haha…”

Levi mulls over it.

Then he decides to share with her.

“It’s smoking.”

Petra is hooking another empty bucket.

“What is sir?”

“My so called addiction.”

“You smoke sir?”

“Only now and then, after sex.”

He’d half expected Petra to get embarrassed about that but she nods.

“I see, I feel like I understand you more now Corporal Levi. But it’s more like… a bad habit than an addiction don’t you think?”

Levi looks at Petra.

“That’s right.”

They go about their work a little longer before they start hauling the water over for the horses. Petra is smiling a little wider than usual. She mentions to Corporal Levi that they best not let Auruo in on Levi’s bad habit, since being such a fan of his, he’d quit smoking! He used to be a chain smoker before he’d joined the military. Levi informs her he’d figured, the smell still clung to him even though he probably hadn’t smoked in years.

That night in bed, having gotten lucky- Petra lights up a cigarette, it’s been a while since she’d had one too.

Hanji leans against her belly.

“How rare, been a while since I last saw you smoke. Shall I take it as a compliment?”

Petra smiles and removes Hanji’s glasses, placing it on the nightstand. Before Hanji forgets like she sometimes does before they sleep.

“Of course!” Petra replies.

She’s a little more than happy she has more in common with Corporal Levi than she thought; she’s laughing quietly as she thinks ‘eat that! Auruo!’ that gives her the most satisfaction.

Oh and Hanji sleeping next to her.

Hanji is watching her, though now she’s probably blurry, Petra looks down on her and Hanji even without seeing her face distinctly can sense the concern. Hanji laughs, “Was I being too quiet? Shall I start a fuss like Eren?”

Petra laughs loudly at that, replying-

“No need.”

Petra leans down and gives Hanji a kiss, another-

Three kisses.

Well maybe one more.

She’s greedy like the Corporal too.

And unlike he, she has no intention of giving up her bad habit.


End file.
